1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure of invention relates to a method for manufacturing a multi-layer supercapacitor, and more specifically the present disclosure of invention relates to a method for manufacturing a multi-layer supercapacitor capable of enhancing capacity for unit volume.
2. Description of Related Technology
Supercapacitor is a capacitor having relatively large capacity, and is called as ultra-capacitor or electrochemical capacitor. The supercapacitor stores relatively large energy and outputs high energy within tens of seconds or several minutes, and is an effective element satisfying the energy and the output which could not be stored in the conventional condenser or secondary battery. The supercapacitor is divided into pseudo capacitor with redox reaction and electric double layer capacitor (EDLC) without redox reaction.
The supercapacitor is used as a backup power and a high output sub power in home appliances like a mobile terminal, an audio, a video, a camera, and so on, and may be used as the high output sub power in an uninterruptible power supply (UPS), a transport machine like a hybrid car (HEV) or a fuel cell electric vehicle (FCEV), and a smart grid. Due to relatively high life span and high output, the supercapacitor is developed to be used for acceleration or start power of a vehicle.
To manufacture the supercapacitor having relatively small thickness and high capacity, the capacity stored at a unit volume (or a unit weight) should be maximized. Conventionally, a metal layer having aluminum or copper is used in the supercapacitor as disclosed by Japanese laid-open patent application No. 2014-523841. However, the capacity for the unit volume (or the unit weight) is decreased due to a volume and a high density of the metal layer. Recently, the supercapacitor having relatively high energy density for the unit volume is required in fields of a wearable electric device and a drone.
Thus, a current collector having relatively high current collecting efficiency and a relatively small thickness, and the supercapacitor having the current collector, are necessary to be developed.
The related prior art is Japanese laid-open patent application No. 2014-523841.